


Misunderstandings

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Confusion, Innocence, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Oblivious Starscream, Unrequited Crush, innocent starscream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: for anon on tumblr who wanted Starscream not knowing about interfacing but Everyone thinks he does.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers), Megatron/Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 257





	1. Megatron and Soundwave

Starscream was almost giddy as he walked down the halls toward Megatron’s quarters. The warlord wanted to talk about his plans in private. Starscream was a little suspicious about why it had to be Megatron’s personal quarters over a locked meeting room, but a part of him was just ecstatic that Megatron wanted to hear out his plans for once. The seeker’s wings twitched in excitement as he knocked on the door.

“Come in Starscream,” Megatron purred. The warlord was lounging on his berth, legs spread out, and claws scratching paneling. A table with various datapads and High-grade Energon was close to the berth on a side table, “I hope you won’t waste my time.” 

“Of course not, Master,” Starscream pulled the table closer to the berth and pulled some data-pads out of his subspace. Starscream’s wings were still twitching from excitement and he wondered if Megatron could tell how eager he was, “So we have found some Energon over in this sector, and have not started to mine. I was about to start the process, but then you showed up, so all I need now is your approval.” Megatron sat up and looked over the mining plans. He had to admit that they were sound, but would never vocalize it to the seeker. 

“Are you sure that’s all you want?” The warlord’s servo was now on Starscream’s wing, rubbing soothing circles into the sensitive appendage. “If so, then consider it approved.” Starscream’s wings fluttered in appreciation as Megatron's other servo came to his shoulder vent and pulled him closer, “Soundwave said that you had some battle plans for me.” 

“Of course,” Starscream grabbed another data-pad from his subspace and pulled it out, “I’ve got a new battle formation for us, but I think we’ll need Soundwave to agree to some parts of it.” Starscream flinched in fear as Megatron started to rub more soothing circles into his armor as Soundwave walked into the room from the personal wash racks. 

“Soundwave, did you enjoy your shower?” Megatron said as if Starscream wasn’t in the room. For the longest time, the seeker had suspected that they were mates, and from looks of it, he was right.

“Soundwave: did enjoy it. Starscream: is welcome to use private wash racks if he wished.” The drone strutted closer to the two mechs on the berth. The seeker was starting to think that the two were starting to have a passive-aggressive fight, and he wanted nothing to do with it. 

“Thank you for the offer, but I will politely decline,” Starscream quickly got off of the berth and headed for the door, “I hope you both have a wonderful evening.” The seeker stepped into the empty and didn’t know if he could walk away fast enough from Megatron and Soundwave. The last thing he wanted to do was get between two bonded mechs. 

Inside the room, Megatron and Soundwave looked at each other in confusion. 

“Soundwave: thinks that Starscream didn’t pick up on our hints.” Megatron let out a laugh at his mate’s reasoning. 

“Why wouldn’t he? He had a trine once, and that’s what they did before returning to their quarters.” 

“Soundwave: thinks rubbing circles meant something that wasn’t interfacing related.” 

“Well then, what do you propose we do?”

“Simple solution: just ask to frag next time,” Megatron grumbled at how his mate was right. 

“Do you think that it’s too late to call him back?” 

Soundwave rolled his optics at his oblivious mate, “yes it is.”


	2. the advice of a doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream turns to Knockout for help.

Knockout wanted to laugh as a frazzled Starscream stomped around the Med-bay. The seeker had called him in the middle of the night in a panic, and the medic didn’t have it in his spark to tell him no. Knowing the seeker it was most likely something to do with Megatron. 

“I think Megatron and Soundwave are fighting.” Starscream’s wings twitched in anxiety as Knockout choked back a laugh, “and they dragged me into it!”

“What would those two fight about?” the medic knew that Starscream felt better after ranting, and this was one way to allow him that chance. 

“I have no idea!” Starscream’s wings were now fluttering, “Megatron wanted to talk about mining plans, and then battle plans. Soundwave was in the wash racks while we were talking,” a smirk started to form on Knockout’s lip plates as his friend continued on, he knew what Megatron and Soundwave were going to do and was glad that Starscream was oblivious to it, “Megatron was rubbing soothing circles on my wings. I have no idea why! How does he know about that anyway!” 

“Perhaps they wanted something more,” Knockout knew that Starscream wouldn’t get the hint, but it was fun to watch the seeker’s brow furrowed in thought.

“I don’t know what they would want other than petty revenge against each other!”

“Then, if one or both of them approach you, turn them down. Don’t play into their game.” Starscream’s wings fluttered in excitement at Knockout’s words. 

“Thank you Knockout, you always know what to say,” Knockout’s spark fluttered at Starscream’s smile. 

“Of course Herr commander, talk later in the morning shift?” 

“Of course Doctor,” Starscream walked out of the Med-bay, missing Knockout’s longing glances. The doctor almost jumped when a large servo came over his shoulder. 

“You should tell him how you feel doc, I wouldn’t mind a third as long as we're all equal.” 

“Breakdown,” Knockout sighed, “Starscream doesn’t need mates, he needs friends.” 

“You keep saying that doc, but how patient do you think Megatron and Soundwave will be when Star keeps denying them? Do you think that they’ll settle for being friends?” 

“All we can do is try to keep him safe Breakdown,” Knockout looked at his blue partner, “he has no idea what they really want and I want to keep it that way.” 


	3. standing

Starscream noticed that Megatron and Soundwave were acting oddly. For one they almost seemed interested in his ideas and praising him for things that would have gotten him yelled at in the past. The seeker knew that they were planning on something, as it wouldn’t end well for him. 

“Starscream, I do hope you will join Soundwave and I in our next… personal meeting,” Megatron purred while resting his servo on the seeker’s shoulder. 

“Starscream: presence is wanted and requested.” the seeker froze as the spymaster’s tentacles brushed over his wings. 

“Of… of course… what meeting room should we have it in?” Starscream shivered as Megatron removed his servo from his shoulder.

“I think our quarters should suffice, we don’t want a security breach after all.” 

“I’m sure that your office should suffice then, no one else but you can get inside, Master.” Starscream started to walk away, “I will not be some pawn of yours in whatever personal fight the two of you are having. If that is all, then I will see both of you later,” with that the seeker walked away, leaving the warlord and spymaster flabbergasted by his words. 

* * *

Knockout had to hold back laughter as Starscream told him about what the seeker said to Megatron and Soundwave. The medic found the flier too cute for his own good sometimes. 

“So doctor, will you patch me up after this meeting?” 

“Of course,” the medic didn’t know why the seeker was asking him that, “but are you sure that Big M is going to slag you for a simple meeting?” 

“Of course, Megatron and Soundwave know I won’t be their pawn anymore.” Starscream talked as if he was one hundred percent sure that it would be the end of his spark. 

“You know I’ll be here, Soundwave has been cracking down on unapproved leaves from the ship.” 

“Really? I was able to go on a flight just yesterday.” 

“Maybe he was too busy at the moment,” Knockout hoped that was the case, even though it was more likely that Soundwave was giving the seeker special treatment. 

“Perhaps your right, anyway I have to go to that meeting now,” the seeker turned towards the door, “you would make a wonderful Amica Endura.” 

“So would you,” Knockout sighed as the seeker left, ignoring the longing in his spark. 


	4. Prime intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus throws a wench in Megatrons and Soundwave's plans.

Optimus made his way through the halls of the Nemesis, carefully making sure to not alert the cons to his presence. Megatron had been oddly quiet, and that must mean that he was planning something big. Acree and Bulkhead were sent to the Energon storage unit to stock up. At the very least they could prolong whatever Megatron was planning and feed themselves a little longer. 

“Of course this will work Soundwave! If it doesn’t then I don’t know what will!” Optimus smiled as he heard Megatron’s voice. If he could find what they were planning, then he and the Autobots could stop them before the cons could even finish their plans. 

“Starscream: might disagree.” Optimus wasn’t surprised that the seeker would disagree with the both of them, he was known to have a history disagreeing with the warlord.

“Of course he’ll agree! Who else would he be fragging on this ship? The drones know better, Knockout and Breakdown have each other, and Ariacnid wants him dead! who is he going to go for a frag, the Autobots? They wouldn’t give him a chance after what he did to Clifjumper.” Optimus frowned, of course, they were still hurt about what happened to Cliffjumper but they would use that to turn down a mech in need. 

“Starscream: has no interest in fragging. He has no known partners.” A pit of dread started to grow in Optimus’s fuel tank. Would the seeker be able to get out of the situation if he denied the Warlord and the Spymaster, or would Megatron and Soundwave just take what they wanted from the seeker and leave him more traumatized than before. Optimus knew what he had to do, and his other Autobots weren’t going to like it. 

“Why the frag did they forget the notes for the meeting,” Optimus heard Starscream mutter before he saw the seeker. The enraged clicks of the seeker’s peds came closer and closer. Pity pinged in the Prime’s spark, the poor seeker didn’t know what was planned for him. He had to intervene, for Starscream’s safety at the very least. 

“Starscream,” the Prime pushed the seeker against a wall and covered his mouth,” you need to stay quiet and come with me.” Terror fills the seeker's optics and he drops the datapads, which Optimus catches and places them in his subspace. “Will you be cooperative, or will I have to knock you out?” The seeker frantically nodded and Optimus released him from the wall. 

“Why are you-” Optimus covered the seeker’s mouth before he could finish the sentence. 

“This is for your own good,” Optimus picked up the seeker and began to run, Soundwave and Megatron had to have heard that. He needed to get off the ship before Megatron had the chance to sink his claws into the poor seeker. 

**_ :: Prime, we have the Energon, did you find out what Megatron was planning? :: _ **

**_ :: Yes, and we need a ground bridge back to base. I will explain everything back at the base. :: _ **

**_ :: Of course Prime, we’ll see you soon. :: _ **


	5. wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus pays the consequences for his actions.

Arcee looked from Optimus to Starscream, and then back to Optimus again. Inside she swore that the last time Megatron punched Optimus it knocked some screws loose. 

“Prime, may I ask you why Starscream is in the base?” Ratchet said as he gripped the wrench tighter. The prime shifted under his gaze and looked away. It was clear to everyone that Optimus didn’t think this through, only thinking about saving someone who he thought was in danger. 

“I would also like to know why I’m here!” Starscream yelled. 

“Bumblebee, can you show Starscream to an open room?” Optimus said. Everyone gave the prime a strange look, but Bumblebee grabbed Starscream by the arm and walked him out of the Autobot command center.

“Alright Prime, what’s going on?” Arcee said, “you know what he did to Cliff, he can’t be trusted.” Optimus flinched at the venom in the two-wheeler's words. 

“I couldn’t leave him there,” Optimus sighed, “Starscream might be a traitorous slagger, but he doesn't deserve what Megatron and Soundwave were going to do to him.” The silence was long, as everyone processed Prime’s words. 

It wasn’t until Arcee spoke up that broke the spell, “perhaps this is just one big misunderstanding.”

“I don’t believe so Arcee before I grabbed Starscream he was muttering something about how Megatron and Soundwave forgot their notes for the meeting, and… I might have overheard Megatron and Soundwave talk about their plans for the seeker.”

“So you decided to bring him back here!” Ratchet yelled, “you couldn’t just leave him in some field!”

“Leave who in some field?” The bots jumped as fowler and the kids walked into the base. The agent wore his usual scowl, glaring straight at Optimus. The rest of the bots looked over at Optimus, and then back to the agent, “do we have a con defector in our mits?”

“One could say that,” Arcee said, making Fowler scowl even more. 

“Prime, who did you bring in?” 

“Starscream needed rescuing,” Optimus tried to hide behind Ratchet, only for the medic to move away from him. 

“And you brought him here!” the agent yelled.

“Do you think that he’ll take me flying!” Miko said as the others rolled their eyes.

“Not now Miko.”


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! School + Work has left me with no time to write.

Starscream huffed as Bumblebee led him to a sparse room with only a berth inside. The little scout left and locked the door once the seeker was inside. Starscream’s wings drooped when he realized he was alone. For some reason, the Prime thought that he needed to be rescued, even after the Clifjumper incident. The seeker looked around for some sort of escape. The Autobots wanted something, and he wasn’t going to give it to them. 

* * *

Knockout reviewed the footage of Optimus prime throwing Starscream over his shoulder and running into a ground bridge with two other Autobots. The doctor’s spark beat with panic; there was no good reason for the Bots to take the seeker. No matter how much Megatron liked Starscream, he would never pay a ransom for him. 

“Is there something on your mind Doctor?” Knockout jumped as Megatron addressed him.

“I can’t see Optimus having any good plans for herr Commander,” Knockout started, “it looks like right before he took Starscream, he was listening in to a conversation between you and Soundwave.” 

“What are you implying Knockout?” Megatron hummed as he activated his fusion cannon. 

“Nothing my liege, but I think whatever you said spooked Optimus Prime. He might have gotten it in his helm that Starscream was more important to your plans than he was.” The medic unconsciously made his way to the command center’s doors. 

“It looks like you're correct,” Megatron paused, deactivating the cannon, “you may leave.” Knockout didn’t need to be told twice, and he ran out of the room; Megatron looked over at Soundwave, who was giving him a look. “Anything you want to add, Soundwave?” 

“Knockout: knows of Megatron's and Soundwave’s plan to seduce Starscream. Knockout: disapproves. Knockout: has secret feelings for Starscream, but won't tell him so he won’t ruin their fragile friendship.”

Megatron laughed, “well then, we just have to show Knockout how to seduce a seeker!” 


End file.
